Lizard
The Lizard is the alter ego of Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors. As a human, he is a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist working on many advanced technologies. He appears as a character in the series Ultimate Spider-Man. The Lizard was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Background Personality Conners loves to make inventions based from anything or anyone, creating new weapons and technologies for S.H.I.E.L.D. He's inspired to build new inventions based from others like Spider-Man. Physical appearance Conners is a Caucasian man and wears a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with a lab coat. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He has two complete arms instead of one. But he lost his right arm when debris fell on it, because of the goblin who attacked the Helicarrier. As the reptilian alter-ego, the Lizard is a large humanoid that is taller than Conners. His appearance greatly resembles a Basilisk lizard, similar to the Ultimate comics original. His scales are dark pale green, and has red eyes instead of blue. He wears torn blue pants as clothing. His tail and tongue are incredibly long, the latter allowing the Lizard olfactory abilities, and has sharp claws and teeth. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Curt himself has the normal physical strength of a human male of his age, height, and build that engages in little regular exercise. While transformed, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength. He can overpower normal humans, turn over standard vehicles such as cars and vans, he is even slightly stronger Spider-Man who himself is stronger than normal humans as well. *'Superhuman Speed:' While transformed, Curt can run and move at speeds greater than that of the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 45 miles per hour. He is shown to be slightly slower than Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Stamina:' While transformed, Curt's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' While transformed, Curt's scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' In his transformed state, Curt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He is slightly less agile than Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Curt's reflexes are similarly enhanced while transformed and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite the Lizard's physical durability, he can sustain physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While transformed, Curt's healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Curt has a genius-level intelligence and is an expert in reptiles as well. in his transformed state, he can talk and is still intelligent albeit twisted. *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Although he has had no formal combat training, his powers alone coupled with his natural savagery in his transformed state make him a formidable combatant. Role in the series When Spider-Man received a tour around the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier from Fury, Curt Connors showed up to reveal that he worked on several Spider Gadgets he had been working on. He showed the Spider-Cycle and gave it to Spider-Man for a ride. After Spider-Man was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D., he brought a piece of Doctor Octopus' tentacle with it, which made Curt enthusiastic of its technology. After S.H.I.E.L.D. raided one of Doctor Octopus' secret labs, Connors discovered a stash of mutagenic animal DNA Octavius planned to use to develop super-powered individuals. Dr. Connors planned to use this DNA for a different purpose - restoring human bodies. Namely, regrowing his own arm after losing it when Goblin attacked the Helicarrier. Ignoring Spider-Man's warning about using it for such purposes, Connors took a serum of lizard DNA, growing back his lost arm. While it initially gave him great strength, Connors soon lost control of his mutation, transforming into a giant lizard creature. Spider-Man, with the help of his teammates and Dr. Octopus, was able to put an end to the Lizard's rampage, transforming him back into Doctor Connors. Otto later captured the doctor and used a special device to control him as the Lizard and made him part of the Sinister Six. Spider-Man eventually caused Connors to resist the control and he forced Otto to the ground. However, the Lizard managed to escape into the sewers. Since then, the Lizard had begun stealing equipment from Midtown High School. One night during a storm, he abducts Phil Coulson, Mary Jane Watson, and Harry Osborn. Spider-Man ventures into an abandoned subway tunnel to rescue them with the help of Stan the Janitor, where it is revealed that the Lizard was using the stolen equipment to build a machine that would enable him to keep his Dr. Curt Connors side dormant. After defeating him, Spider-Man attempts to bring back the Conners side, but inadvertently allows the Lizard to render his Dr. Connors side dormant and escapes after being repelled by Spider-Man and Stan. In the episode "Return of the Sinister Six", the Lizard is fitted with an armored outfit created by Doctor Octopus using stolen OsCorp technology and had been apparently placed under his control. Spider-Man and Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) encounter him in the sewers where they discover an antidote recipe that the Lizard must have written after the latter's escape from the battle. Lizard later accompanies Doctor Octopus to Ryker's Island to free Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, and Scorpion to assemble the new and armored Sinister Six to attack Spider-Man. When the rest of Spider-Man's team arrive and Iron Patriot, Spider-Man fights Lizard within Ryker's Island and tries to get through to him. Eventually, Spider-Man successfully restores him back to Connors then he thanks Spider-Man for restoring him to normal. However, Norman is changed back to the Green Goblin as a price and captures Spider-Man's team. When Spider-Man goes after Green Goblin to rescue his team, Connors supplies Spider-Man with an antidote for Green Goblin. After Spider-Man restores his teammates with the antidote then defeats Green Goblin, Connors determines that it will take some time to revert Green Goblin back to normal. Gallery The Lizard.png lizard-DWA.jpg|The Lizard in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers SinisterSix-USM.png Sinister Six 2-USM.png Curt_Connors.png|Dr. Curt Connors Lizard Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Lizard (Avengers Alliance).png|The Lizard in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Marvel Tsum Tsum Mystery Stack Pack Series 3.jpg Lizard POP.png Trivia *In the comics, Curt Connors didn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and lost an arm during a war, he used a formula derived from lizard DNA (because of the reptilian ability of regenerating lost limbs) to re-grow his arm, but took side effect that changed him into a lizard and became known as the reptilian supervillain of Spider-Man, the Lizard. *Although Conners was voiced by Tom Kenny in season 1, Dee Bradley Baker's start to voicing Conners is a reprisal of his role from the previous Spider-Man animated show The Spectacular Spider-Man. External Links *The Lizard (Curt Connors) on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Lizards Category:Males Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Transformed characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed characters